My Life Me Wiki
'Welcome to the My Life Me Wiki!' For everything there is to know about the everyday life of Birch, Liam, Sandra, and Raffi. 'What's It About?' My Life Me is a comedic show about a girl named Birch Small who attempts to fit in with Liam, Sandra and Raffi at a cooperative high school. All the confusions, distractions, and unwieldy personal relationships of modern teendom keep getting in the way. Add to this her school's ridiculous new learning structure -- The Pod Program -- which forces kids to partner into groups; and you have Birch's perfectly and wonderfully mismatched youth. They fumble with teen angst and their identities as they navigate new social terrain and try to learn who they are. Add in the friction that comes with relationships forged out of necessity and there’s a perfectly taut environment ready to crack…into peals of laughter! Using the girl's artistic interests and social/emotional reluctance as its foundation, My Life Me often takes on the appearance of a comic book; the animated series is populated by the off-beat cultural tropes and artistic motifs common to Japanese animation and comics -- thought bubbles, sweat drops, and the use of black and white screentones. Far from a slapdash inclusion of formulaic visual cues, My Life Me is layered with imaging effects, makes extensive use of timely storyboarding, and uses a smart collection of visual paneling and strong posing/framing indicative of Japanese-styled comics. CATCH IT ON TELETOON! Monday - Friday (1:35pm and 2:00pm), and Saturdays (2:30pm). Sources: http://www.animationinsider.net/article.php?articleID=2339 http://www.animationmagazine.net/tv/teletoon-unveils-fall-lineup/ 'Main Characters' Birch Small's school system requires her and her classmates (Liam, Sandra, and Raffi) to work together in a group known around the school as a "Pod." The students don't get to choose who they are partnered up with; they must work together, despite their differences and shortcomings. *Birch Small Birch is a newcomer to the town and one of the four main characters. She always loved manga, and is a young talented artist. Birch is 13 years old making her younger than everyone else in his "pod". Birch has a crush on Raffi... http://mylifeme.wikia.com/wiki/Birch_Small read more *Liam Coll Liam is 14 years old, and part of pod 4 with his cousin Birch. He is 14 years old and seems to be really close with Birch as he's often seen over at Birch's house for one reason or another. He has a really goofy personality... http://mylifeme.wikia.com/wiki/Liam_Coll read more *Raffi Rodriguez Raffi Rodriguez is the love interest of Birch. He is often referred as the coolest guy in school, getting chosen for events and fund raisers causing the jealousy of other guys such as Liam. He is often concerned about his looks... http://mylifeme.wikia.com/wiki/Raffi_Rodriguez read more *Sandra le Blanc Sandra is a huge skateboarding fan, and a highly athletic girl. She is a pretty big daredevil who likes to take things to the extreme, such as recruiting volunteers to lay own as she jumped over them with her skateboard... http://mylifeme.wikia.com/wiki/Sandra_le_Blanc read more 'My Life Me Episodes' So far 104 episodes of My Life Me '''have aired. Each episode consists of two 11 minute episodes, and more are coming!!! *Episodes Cool Links * Official My Life Me website * My Life Me Facebook Page * tvTropes Page '''Fan Sites * Ask Sandra Tumblr * Ask Birch Tumblr Mk I * Ask Birch Tumblr Mk II * Ask Liam Tumblr * Ask Raffi Tumblr * Ask Sensi-Sama Tumblr Latest Goings-On Category:Browse Category:List of My Life Me Episodes